El Valor de una Vida
by Zelshamada
Summary: Mi primer fic del genéro. Por favor... R/Rs


EVANGELIO "EL VALOR DE UNA VIDA".  
  
Por: Zelshamada.  
  
¡Rait festander! Estúpido Shinji que se tuvo que enfermar justamente hoy.  
  
¡Y claro! Misato está con él, como si fuera su madre o algo así. ¡Es un bebé! No puede cuidarse a sí mismo. ¡Siempre dependiendo de los demás! Él nunca podrá valerse por sí solo ¡Claro que no! Y menos con la mentalidad que tiene.  
  
Misato me encargó comprarle sus medicinas en la farmacia más cercana. Yo, al principio me negué, pero luego de ver el estado del baka de Kinder ¿Qué más quedaba? Salir a las 12 de la noche a comprarle unas medicinas...  
  
La niña modelo se ofreció para acompañarme, o Misato le dijo que me acompañara. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Cree que no soy capaz de realizar una tarea tan simple? ¡Rait! ¡Claro que puedo!  
  
Y lo peor fue cuando el idiota de Shinji me pidió perdón ¡Como si él fuese el culpable de todo! En realidad, sí, él es el culpable... Pero ¡Odio que pide perdón por todo!  
  
Una punzada de dolor en mi vientre hace que detenga la caminata por el oscuro callejón. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Solo por ser mujer tengo que soportar dolor e incomodidad durante 5 días? ¡Ni que fuera a tener hijos!  
  
Detesto este dolor. Viene y se va en menos de 5 segundos.  
  
Me agacho un poco, y me coloco de cuclillas para soportar el dolor que me produce la desgracia de ser mujer. Unos segundos después, se va.  
  
¡Debo apurar el paso! No quiero quedarme aquí toda la noche. Quiero llegar al apartamento de Misato y descansar. Solo eso.  
  
Me levanto y sigo mi caminata por el callejón, el cual tiene un aspecto aún más sombrío que cuando me decidí entrar en él. ¡Bueno! Pero, esto aún no me causa miedo. Después de enfrentar ángeles ¿Es tan malo caminar de noche por el callejón? ¡Por favor!  
  
Un escalofrío repentino recorre mi espalda. Por simple intuición, mis ojos observan mi sombra, la cual se refleja en el suelo húmedo. Camina conmigo. Tiene mis movimientos. Tiene mi forma. Por eso la odio. Odio mi sombra...  
  
¿Qué? Más atrás de mi sombra, hay otra. Es la de un hombre, y es un hombre sin buen cuerpo. Sus pasos son lentos, iguales a los de su sombra. Parece, como sí... Su sombra siguiera a la mía. Una carrera de sombras.  
  
Empiezo a acelerar más el paso, no me gusta esto. Su sombra se acerca más a la mía, y veo como tiembla, mi sombra está temblando.  
  
Doblo en una esquina del callejón. Las paredes se han tornado rojas ladrillo, pero, ahora mi sombra está más relajada... O no, hay está de nuevo la sombra del hombre.  
  
Ya empiezo a sentir mucho miedo, no me gusta su sombra. Pero ya no es su sombra la que persigue a la mía, ahora es su cuerpo, el que persigue al mío.  
  
Puedo sentirlo. Está jadeando como un baboso. Su respiración está agitada. Su presencia me incomoda, y se siente, que no tiene buenas intenciones. Su cuerpo, sus ojos, su sombra. Todo se mueve según yo me muevo. ¡Ahora sí estoy asustada! Quiero escapar ¡Lo que daría por tener a mi muñeca 02 conmigo!  
  
Otra punzada de dolor vuelve a aparecer en mi vientre. Ya no puedo seguir andando. Hace que mi cuerpo se quede quieto, y empiece a sentir más temor que nunca. No me puedo mover, y toda la ventaja que traía, todo el espacio que había entre este hombre y yo se hace cada vez más pequeño, hasta reducirse, a nada.  
  
Siento como se para a mi lado mientras que sus ojos me miran con lujuria y excitación. ¡Nunca había visto a nadie así! ¡No me gusta que este hombre me mire así! ¡Que se largue! ¡Qué se largue! ¡¡Shinji!!  
  
Pero eso no pasó. Ni Shinji vino a rescatarme, ni el baboso se fue, sino, que se acercó más a mí.  
  
-Hola, preciosa...- Me dice el tipo mientras que me muestra una asquerosa sonrisa sus dientes amarillos- ¿No crees... Que es tarde para que una chica como tu ande por aquí...?  
  
Mis ojos se agrandan, mientras que mi cuerpo se recuesta con temor a la pared del callejón oscuro. Su cuerpo, se empieza a acercar al mío.  
  
Siento como sus manos me tocan. Recorren todo mi cuerpo. Yo siento asco, repulsión, ganas de vomitar y querer gritar, pero ¡No podía! Simplemente, de mi garganta no salen sonidos, y mi cuerpo se a quedado paralizado.  
  
Nadie va a venir a recatarme... Nadie me va ayudar... Nadie está aquí para al menos alentarme a luchar, ya, que hasta mí odiada sombra, se ha ido.  
  
Siento como me quita la camisa con desespero. ¡Asco! ¡Asco! ¡No quiero! ¡No lo harás! ¡Rait festander! ¡Suéltame maldito miserable!  
  
¡Por fin! Mi cuerpo reaccionó, y se empieza a mover con brusquedad para tratar de huir mientras que el baboso está tocando mis pechos. ¡Asco!  
  
-¡Asco! ¡Suéltame! ¡Maldita sea!- Grito mientras que al fin, logro soltarme de él y empiezo a correr sin importarme nada- ¡Shinji! ¡Ayuda! ¡Alguien!  
  
Al parecer el baboso se ha molestado, ahora, es una carrera de cuerpos semidesnudos. Tiene en su mano derecha mi camiseta crema, mientras que sus pantalones están algo bajos.  
  
Otro escalofrío de pavor recorre mi cuerpo, cuando de su espalda saca un puñal. Me lo enseña, mientras que la luz lo hace brillar. Su sonrisa, se volvió sádica y satánica, mientras que mi semblante, reflejaba temor.  
  
Sigo corriendo ¡Ya no me importa! Aún así, no soy tan rápida ¡Me alcanza! ¡Me alcanza maldita sea! ¡Me está alcanzado!  
  
Y mi predicción se hizo realidad.  
  
Sus manos me rodearon mi cintura, mientras que me tiraba al suelo, y el peso de su cuerpo se empezaba a acomodar sobre el mío.  
  
Yo temblaba. No sentía nada. Nuevamente mi cuerpo no me respondía, aún así, mis gritos eran fuertes.  
  
-¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Ayuda! ¡Alguien! ¡AUXILIO! ¡SHINJI!  
  
Su cara palideció de repente. El sonido de una sirena resonó muy cerca del callejón, mientras que las luces rojas y azules iluminaban todo.  
  
-¡Ayuda!- Seguí gritando.  
  
Observé su rostro. Ahora no reflejaba lujuria, ahora era odio. Un odio que me provocó sentir más miedo. Volvió a empuñar su navaja. Ahora, no como una amenaza, o un método para que me hiciera sentir más terror. Esta vez, era para usarlo.  
  
Cerré los ojos con fuerza esperando el golpe. Para luego abrirlos más que nunca. Un dolor fuerte, penetrante y frío se apoderó de mi vientre. Me dolió más que nunca. El puñal se movió muy poco dentro de mí, y mucha de mi sangre bañaba todo.  
  
El baboso se levanta con rapidez, y con brusquedad saca el puñal de mi cuerpo. Más dolor. Se va corriendo, y sus pasos hacen un golpe en seco por el cemento mojado. Todo da vueltas.  
  
-Madre...- Digo de pronto. La última imagen que vi de mi madre, cuando tenía pocos años, regresó a mi mente, como siempre solía hacer- Ahora sí me voy....  
  
La muñeca. La muñeca que yo representaba, decía que debía estar muerta, desde hace mucho tiempo. Muerta. Muerte, el único destino, que todos los humanos compartimos. El fin del camino del dolor. Cuando al fin, descansas.  
  
-Llévame...- Sigo hablando con un fantasma.  
  
/-/ ¿Quieres venir conmigo? /-/  
  
-Sí, madre...- Respondo a esa voz. Esa voz era de la persona que más sufrimiento me había traído. Mi madre me hablaba.  
  
/-/ ¿Quieres venir conmigo? /-/  
  
De pronto, varias imágenes, que casi nunca venía a mi mente aparecieron de la nada.  
  
-Shinji...- Recordé. Él, el tercer elegido. Piloto del Eva 01. Parecía un perdedor. Una persona que nunca sabría cuidarse a sí mismo sin depender de los demás. Aún así... ¿Por qué no decirlo ahora que estoy cerca de mi destino final? De acuerdo... Yo lo amo... ¡Es cierto! Y detesto este sentimiento, pero, a la vez... Es muy bello.  
  
/-/ ¿Quieres venir conmigo? /-/  
  
-Rei...- Sí, ella, la niña modelo. Primera elegida, piloto del Eva 00. Ella, sin sentimientos, sin expresiones. Siempre, se queda con el papel de "La mejor" Detesto su actitud. Pero a la vez, me arrepiento, de no haber llegado a más que ser "compañeras de trabajo" Me hubiera gustado ser su amiga. Tal vez, ella se sentía tan sola como yo... Y nos haríamos compañía.  
  
/-/ ¿Quieres venir conmigo? /-/  
  
-Misato...- La Mayor Katsurawi. Encargada de la seguridad de los elegidos. Ella, siempre fue nuestra niñera. Siempre procurando no poner el peligro nuestra vida. Fingiendo ser la buena. Por eso no me agrada... Pero, ella siempre quiso nuestro bien. Mi bien. Ella no me hubiera mandado si hubiese sabido que esto pasaría. A veces, me hubiese gustado haber tenido una hermana mayor... Y creo, que ese fue su papel. Me hubiese gustado tenerle más confianza.  
  
/-/ ¿Quieres venir conmigo? /-/  
  
¡Rait festander! Ahora me arrepiento de tanto, que odio morir aquí.  
  
Cada centímetro de mi cuerpo se empieza a enfría a cada segundo que pasa. Poco a poco, pierdo más sangre, más color, y más vida... Pero, aunque el dolor físico es inmenso, no se compara, con el dolor que siento en el alma y el corazón.  
  
/-/ ¿Quieres venir conmigo? /-/  
  
Ya había tenido esta sensación. Sentir, que todo tu cuerpo se empieza a desintegrar poco a poco. Y que te pierdas en el mundo. Me encanta......  
  
Pero,...  
  
/-/ Ven conmigo... /-/  
  
Me duele. Me duele saber que no pude hacer nada, en mi momentánea estancia en el mundo. Casi no defendí a la humanidad de los ángeles. No puedo manejar mi muñeca 02. No le dije a Shinji lo que sentía, por lo que no sentí su cariño de forma de noviazgo. Nunca compartí con mis amigos, o con los que conozco,... Por lo que no me llevo gratos recuerdos...  
  
/-/ Ven conmigo... /-/  
  
No creo que muchos me recuerden. Y no quiero que me recuerden... ¡Y menos con odio! No quiero... No me gustaría.  
  
/-/ Ven conmigo... /-/  
  
-Sí madre- Mi cuerpo se enfría más- Iré contigo. Cumpliré el último destino de los humanos. Quiero ir contigo. Compartir contigo. Vivir contigo. ¡Iré contigo madre! ¡Allá voy!  
  
Mi cuerpo se vuelve más y más pesado. Luces blancas iluminan mi cuerpo desde el mundo terrenal, las luces del auto de los policías. Volteo mi cara con mi último esfuerzo. Observo mi sombra. Por última vez... Y por primera vez, que no la miro con odio, esta vez, fue con paz. Al fin, estaría con mi madre.  
  
/-/ Ven conmigo... /-/  
  
Sonrío. Ya no siento mi cuerpo. Todo se va, y dejo que contemplar mi sombra de muñeca. Me gusta esto. El vacío de mi corazón se empieza a desaparecer, todo se va. No hay nada. Ya no queda nada. Ya me he ido. Ya estoy contigo, madre...  
  
Un último respiro. Una última sonrisa. Un último pensamiento. Un último sentimiento. Y, una última frase:  
  
-De lo único que me arrepiento, es que... No supe... Aprovechar la vida... Y le bajé su valor...  
  
/-/ Ven conmigo... /-/  
  
______________________________________________  
  
En el apartamento de la Mayor Katsurawi. Misato daba vueltas en la sala con preocupación. Rei estaba sentada en el suelo, tomando té con calma.  
  
En una de las habitaciones, un chico de ojos azules y cabellos café despertó con sobre salto.  
  
Sus ojos se empeñaron de lágrimas, y el ya conocido techo perdió algo de su forma.  
  
Cerró sus ojos con pesar. Y una triste sonrisa de dibujó en sus labios mientras que las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas sonrojas por la fiebre.  
  
-Mi querida Asuka,... No vemos, en otro mundo, en donde le demos más valor, a nuestras vidas...  
  
Fin.  
  
  
  
NOTAS:  
  
¡Ni me pregunten! Yo tampoco sé...  
  
Es mi primer fic de este tipo, y también el primero de Evangelio. Y por lo que veo... ¡Es también el peor! Salió muy mal, pero, espero mejorar...  
  
No sé mucho de Eva. Perdón por los nombres mal escritos. O si cambié la forma de pensar de alguno de los personajes. También sé, que no es muy fiel a su verdadero final... Pero, Al menos hice un fic de Eva! ^^UUU  
  
Mi e-mail está abierto para todos: zelgadis_jupiter4vsd@homtail.com  
  
Pero, por favor, déjenme un R/Rs, y díganme que parte fue la que menos le gustó. Para ya saber más [Aunque... u_u Ya sé que soy pésima en esto]  
  
Gracias por leer.  
  
Zelshamada. 


End file.
